


Any Given Afternoon

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Preparation, Size Kink, Unprotected Anal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Ryoma are adults with careers and an adopted son. They are still very much in love and sexually active. This is some of that sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with basically no plot, somewhere in the midst of the Fairy Tale 'Verse. This is post-Haruka but pre-Nozomi for them. We write lots of plot for them too, but this scene just... happened.

Momo pushes Ryoma up against the wall of the bedroom the second they get home from dropping Haruka off at swim camp. They have six hours by themselves and Momo is going to make the most of it.

Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise, but it only takes him a moment to catch on and he wraps his arms around Momo's shoulders to lift his own feet off the ground and wrap his legs around his lover's hips. "Getting started right away, huh?"

Momo replies between heated and hurried kisses that leave them both breathless. "Waste not want not." He squeezes his hands which have found their way to Ryoma's ass to help hold him up and he moans into another series of kisses and shared breathes.

Ryoma grins and wriggles in Momo's grasp. "You have some plans to fill our afternoon, senpai?" He doesn't let Momo reply before leaning back in for more hungry kisses.

Momo makes his way towards the master suite slowly becoming easily distracted by kissing Ryoma or pressing him against various flat surfaces to grin up between his legs. "God you make me feel like a fucking teenager." He grunts out when they pause outside the bedroom door.

Ryoma arches and make pleased noises each time he's pressed back against a new and interesting surface. "Ah! Likewise." He grins up at Momo as he's finally tossed onto their massive king size bed. "Especially since you can still carry me like I weigh nothing."

"You do weigh nothing." Momo replies while he climbs on top of his husband and starts kissing up his neck with nibbles and sucking. "If I didn't do it myself half the time I would be concerned no one was feeding you." He adds as he starts unbuttoning Ryoma's shirt and sucking a tiny hickey over his collar bone.

"I- ah-" he breaks off when Momo sucks hard on a sensitive spot. "I have a very high metabolism." He squirms his hands free to start tugging on Momo's shirt as well. "My coaches are always impressed that I seem to stay active even in my off season." He bucks up against the pressure of Momo's hips as a reminder of just how he gets a lot of that exercise.

Momo groans in to Ryoma's throat and rolls his hardening cock against Ryoma's. "Tell me I can fuck you... I know you start training next week but it's a week to recover... God, let me fuck you." Momo starts work on the buttons of Ryoma's designer jeans because the one time Ryoma decides to wear not work out shorts is the day Momo wants easy access.

Ryoma moans and rocks his hips up to help get his jeans open. "God, If you _don't_ fuck me right now, we’re breaking up." He gives Momo a teasing grin as he pulls Momo's t-shirt up over his head.

Momo moans happily and pulls the tight-fitting jeans off his lover with only minor struggle. "Who bought you these? Was it me? Shame on me." He growls as he pulls the boxers off too and looks down at his naked lover spread out beneath him. "Damn Ryoma." He says in an exhale. "You're gonna make me crazy one day."

"If you weren't already a little crazy, we'd never have got here." Ryoma grins and stretches his arms out over his head, simultaneously rocking his hips up and flexing the sleek muscles of his upper body. He sticks his tongue out when Momo's eyes darken. "Glad you still like what you see _senpai_."

Momo growls and bends down to mouth at Ryoma’s perfect abs. "You’re lucky you’re so fucking hot, you brat." He moans into Ryoma's flesh as his tongue wanders to flick down into Ryoma's belly button.

Ryoma grins and preens a little under Momo's adoration. He trails one hand up his own chest to toy lightly with a nipple and continues to arch and writhe encouragingly under Momo's teasing mouth.

Momo chuckles at Ryoma's showing off and goes about trailing his tongue up to Ryoma's other nipple. He takes the hardening nub between his teeth and rolls it about before sucking and kissing the slight sting of his teasing away.

Ryoma moans softly letting his fingers slide up into Momo's hair, fingers combing through the soft strands and pulling out the hair tie Momo usually holds it back with.

Momo's shoulder length hair falls around his face; the silky tips tickling over Ryoma's chest as Momo continues to suck and nibble over Ryoma's nipples.

Ryoma gasps at the soft ticklish sensation across his chest, one hand moving up to his mouth to muffle the soft cry he lets out the next time Momo's teeth close around his nipple. He's more than half hard already and rocks his hips up against Momo's abs to gain a little friction.

Momo smiles as he pulls away from Ryoma's abused chest and licks his lip when he sees Ryoma's cock leak a bead of pre cum on his hip. "Wanna watch you get yourself ready for me, brat." Momo says with a filthy grin as he reaches into the bed side table for the lube.

Ryoma groans as Momo pulls away, turning his face away trying to hide his flushed cheeks under his bangs and the hat he's not wearing. He pulls himself up to sitting and leans in to kiss Momo again as he takes the lube from his lover's fingers.

"You indulge me so well. " Momo replies and smiles as he rolls over to lay back against the pillows and watch his boy after pulling off his own jeans and boxers.

Ryoma rolls his eyes, but grins playfully. "It's like I'm in love with you or something." He slicks the fingers of his left hand before shifting up to his knees, trusting in his balance at least for the start of this. He arches his back for a better angle as he reaches back to slide two fingers down the crack of his ass. He trembles slightly as they pass over the soft pucker of his entrance, as much at the hot steady feeling of Momo watching as at the sensation.

Momo bites his lip as he watches Ryoma working himself open and he can't stop himself from reaching out to touch Ryoma's pale hip and steady him. "Stretch yourself open nice and wet for me. Wanna make you feel so good." Momo coos encouragingly with a sultry edge to his voice.

Ryoma bites his lip as he presses one finger inside himself, sliding it in and out slowly as he gets used to it. "Fuck, it's been a long time," he groans, slicking his fingers again before returning that one finger and carefully adding a second. He looks over at Momo, his eyes half closed as he adjusts. "I can't wait to have you inside me again... Feel you fill me up." He moans and his hips jerk as his two questing fingers manage to reach his prostate for a moment.

Momo hums in appreciation at the sight before him. "That's it babe. Work yourself nice and open for me. You're doing so well. So fucking hot." He moans as his hand rubs soothing circles on Ryoma's hips. "It's been so fucking long. Want to make love with you."

Ryoma half laughs, but his thighs are working to support him as his hips rock forward into Momo's soft caresses. He adds more lube to his fingers and slides a third finger inside himself, mouth opening on soft panting breaths as he looks at Momo. "Nnng... you know you're fucking ridiculous sometimes, right?"

Momo pulls his hand away to take the lube and slowly lube up his dick. "Tell me you're ready babe. Wanna fuck you into the mattress. " he groans and he's quick to push Ryoma over onto his back so he can slide between his legs. "Can I fuck you now?... Please." He moans as he leans down to kiss Ryoma's neck

Ryoma shifts happily, his fingers slipping free as he lays back and spreads his knees so Momo can settle between them. "God, yes please." He tilts his head to give Momo more access to his neck.

Momo groans and nips Ryoma's neck once more before positioning himself and pressing into the tight slick heat of Ryoma's body. "Fucking love you so much." He moans as he carefully seats himself fully before going still to let Ryoma adjust.

Ryoma bites his lip as Momo presses into him, larger and so much better than his fingers. "Ah... Damn, I missed this." As if to prove it, he rocks his hips up, helping Momo slide in all the way to the hilt.

Momo purrs his pleasure and makes tiny rolls of his hips to move and grind the head of his cock over Ryoma's prostate. His hands braced above Ryoma's head and his hair droping down around their faces.

Ryoma moans wantonly at even that first tiny thrust. "Ah, yeah... God you're so good..." He leans his face up to kiss Momo hungrily, his clean hand sliding into Momo's hair.

Momo kisses back like he's starving for Ryoma's lips. "Fuck you're so tight. When I have time... I'm gonna really work you open... get all my fingers and my tongue inside you and make you open up for me." He whispers filthily as he starts to thrust in earnest.

Ryoma moans, gasping for air as Momo ups his pace. "Fuck, we gotta get Haruka out of the house more." He hooks an arm around his leg to draw it up against his chest, letting Momo get just that little bit deeper.

"Changing the subject for reasons." Momo growls and speeds up his thrusts making them deep and fast and causing the bed to shake. "God I wanna fuck you on my countertops!"

Ryoma's moans raise in volume and his still-slick fingers slip between them to grab his own erection, stroking fast. "Fuck.... Wanna feel that next time..." He strains up to nip at Momo's throat. "Come on, give it to me, Takeshi... I'm so close."

The sound of his first name spurs Momo on and he lifts one if Ryoma's legs high up over his shoulder so he can straddle Ryoma's other leg and fuck in deeper. His hand coming down to squeeze Ryoma's ass and make his body clamp down tighter on his cock to make it feel bigger. "Fuck... You grip my cock so fucking well."

Ryoma bucks up at that firm squeeze on his ass, "Takeshi! Fuck!" The new angle and increased sensation of being split open combine to quickly overwhelm him. Ryoma's hips rock quick and hard to meet Momo's thrusts until his whole body tenses as he spurts between them with a loud desperate cry.

Momo howls out in pleasure as Ryoma's body clamps down even tighter and he's cumming before he can realize what's happening; making him shake and shutter as he fills his lover with hot cum.

Ryoma groans as he rides out Momo's orgasm and it leaves him breathless and panting. "Mmm, fuck. I missed this." He drags Momo back in for another kiss, moaning against his lips at the stretch and shift of their positions.

Momo groans into the kiss as well before slowly pulling out and collapsing next to Ryoma on the bed. "We need to find a babysitter. Or let your mom watch him more." He replies

Ryoma muffles a low moan against the mattress and snuggles back into Momo's arms. "Mmm... probably a good idea. She can even get him to eat normal food."

Momo chuckles as he wraps his arms around Ryoma tightly and kisses his lover's hair. "She is an amazing woman with all sorts of grandma magic. I fucking love you." He says on an exhale that's sated and content sounding.

Ryoma purrs as he settles in to Momo's embrace. "And Haruka adores her." He yawns quietly and tucks one arm under his head. "Twenty minutes. Then shower, then counter... I'm not letting you out of that." He smiles to himself, tipping his head up to kiss Momo's cheek and neck lazily. "And I love you too. That was fucking awesome."


End file.
